It is well known to provide an air bag assembly including an inflatable air bag cushion for protecting the occupant of a transportation vehicle. In an automotive vehicle such air bag assemblies are typically located in the hub of the steering wheel and in a recess in the vehicle instrument panel for protection of the vehicle occupants seated in opposing relation to such assemblies. Additional air bag assemblies may be located within the seats and/or door panels for protection of occupants during a side impact event. Air bag assemblies typically include an inflatable cushion, and a gas emitting inflator mounted in fluid communication with the inflatable cushion. In a driver side air bag module, a base plate typically supports the inflator at the interior of the steering wheel or other appropriate location opposing the occupant to be protected. The mouth of the air bag is disposed in surrounding relation to the inflator with a perimeter portion of the mouth being held between the base plate and an overlying retainer to effect a secure relation between the inflator and the cushion. In a passenger side assembly, the inflator is typically held within a trough-like housing with the air bag cushion being held along the walls of the housing such that inflation gas passes from the inflator into the cushion upon activation of the inflator. Both driver side air bag modules and passenger side air bag modules are well known. In the past it has been advocated to adjust the inflated profile of air bag cushions by selective release of tethering elements.